The invention relates generally to electrochemical cell structures and more specifically to electrochemical cell structures having nonconductive frames that support the anode, the cathode and the electrolyte and define flowpaths for working fluids and for products of electrochemical reaction.
Electrochemical cells are energy conversion devices that are usually classified as either electrolysis cells or fuel cells. Electrolysis cells can function as hydrogen generators by electrolytically decomposing water to produce hydrogen and oxygen gases. Fuel cells electrochemically react a hydrogen gas with an oxidant across an exchange membrane or electrolyte to generate electricity and produce water.
Alkaline electrolysis systems have been commercially available for several decades. Direct current voltage of about 1.7V to about 2.2V is applied to two electrodes that are positioned within a liquid electrolyte containing alkali. At the positive electrode (anode), oxygen is produced and at the negative electrode (cathode), hydrogen forms. An ion-permeable diaphragm keeps the gases separated.
For electrochemical systems, especially alkaline electrolysis systems, to become economically feasible the manufacturing costs associated with these systems must markedly improve.
Current systems require numerous process steps during assembly, with each step adding cost to the overall system. Additionally, conventional systems currently have many individual components including multiple gaskets, bolts and other miscellaneous parts that add to the complexity of the system assembly and drive the manufacturing costs up.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved electrochemical cell that promotes an overall reduction in the number of component parts and simplifies the associated manufacturing and fabrication process.